Nanashi
'First Name' Nanashi 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name' 'Nickname/Alias' Marcus Irvine (given to him by Lt. Greyson) 'Age' 18 Born: 01/27 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0" 'Weight' 162 lbs 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' A charming young man who is quite at ease in most any situation. He can talk to nearly anyone with little to no trouble yet is generally reserved unless he is around friends. When he isn't on a job of some sort he often takes his spare time to indulge in his "addiction" to comics, videogames, manga, anime and the like. He is slow to trust and slower to make friends but once it is done he will go far out of his way to help (such as fucking with the military). He treats people as he wishes to be treated and he expects the same in kind. He is always wary of those who have yet to earn his trust. He dislikes violence and will always attempt to diffuse any hostile situation before anything happens. Should that fail he then will usually attempt to flee if they are targeting him and if they pursue he will attempt to lose them and if necessary he will stun or otherwise incapacitate them with his Chi powers. If there is really no other option or there is strong reason for him to fight he will resort to his pistol and Chi. In many situations where he becomes bored he will quickly pull out his trusty Gameboy Color and begin to play. His interests have him gravitating towards nearly any advanced technology he believes he can learn from or that he simply finds interesting. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' General Technition Hacker/Programmer Runner 'Fighting Style' None 'Weapon of Choice' If it comes to it his Custom Glock 17 Gen 4 Inventory Messenger Bag Laptop Swiss Army Knife Cellphone Silenced Glock 17 Gen 4 (17/17) Two 17 round clips of 9x19mm Parabellum Rounds Trusty Gameboy Color + Games Allies/Enemies Jason Caldwell, Sasha Norton, Gabriel James, Markus and Kevin Smith None 'Background' He never truly knew his parents. They were disconnected from him to the point that he literally never even knew their names and to this day can't remember their faces (Not exactly that he cares anymore). He was raised by a distant uncle who worked for the military as a Computer consultant. While living with him he understandably took an interest in many things technological. At age 12 he left the house and pursued whatever jobs he could to make the money he needed to survive. At age 14 he incidentally discovered his power to control electricity as he was working on a particularly frustrating repair job. He quickly became involved in controlling this newfound power and within a year was able to control it finely enough to interact with the delicate circuitry found in computers. His meddling reached a whole new level as his control grew and soon it was enough to attract the attention of the military. The military after watching him for a few months contracted him for some jobs. On these jobs his escort often consisted of Lt. Grayson and his squad. One of which, Jason Caldwell, ended up becoming his lifelong friend. In the end when Jason offered a job for some quick money he accepted and followed through with the erasing of the stolen weapons from military logs effectively making them untraceable. After two years, once Lt. Grayson was caught and court marshaled, he erased all information connecting both himself and Jason to the crimes. After this he left promising that he would meet up with Jason in District 1 of Kasaihana city once he cleared up some other lose ends. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Abilities Electricity Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Hacking Intuition: The user knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensely difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. Enhanced Dexterity: The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand upright on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC